Chemicals react
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Kid is the son of Shingami-sama. Crona is the son of Medusa, the witch. You can't choose who you love, but when that one is a witch...well, some people might just not approve. KidxMale!Crona. Yaoi. R and R, please.


Chemicals react

**Oh my Death God. This is the first KidxCrona (I call it Krona :3) that I've ever written. This is what happens when my friend and I are bored, sleep deprived, and listening to music only to have Chemicals react come on. :D**

**This story does not follow Chemicals react, that is only the title. This actually follows "Love story" by Taylor Swift, though a few parts are switched. I suggest you listen to the song either before you read this or while you read it to get the idea of it, okay?**

**Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater, that belongs to Atsushi Okkubo. Please read and review. :)**

* * *

"…Out of all the animal species, primates are the creatures closely related to humans and research indicates a possibility of gorillas being our ancestors."

A male in his early thirties finished drawing an accurate sketch of a skeleton of a gorilla which was right beside a depiction of a human skeleton. The male was sitting comfortably in a four-wheeled rolling chair, using the backrest more as an armrest as he laid his right arm on the top of it, his other hand holding a piece of chalk against the chalkboard in front of him. The man had silver-gray hair with a lot of it hanging in front of his face which had a long stitched scar going across the bridge of his nose and down the side of his left cheek, pale green eyes hidden behind large round glasses, wore a grey shirt that looked like it was stitched together with an equally patched dirty white lab coat over the shirt, gray slacks, and had a large screw bolt going through the side of his head as well as a burning cigarette dangling from his lips.

The gray-haired male was talking to a class in a room styled in the theater design with a single desk acting as an entire row that held about ten students with a total for four rows that had several medium sized windows at the back of the room. There were currently twenty-five students listening to the lecture, each one of them having different reactions with the lesson.

In the second row, a young boy of fifteen sat close to the end of his row, watching as the silver-haired teacher continued talking about the relationship between humans and primates. He was five foot eight, two inches shorter than his instructor, though it wasn't noticeable when they were sitting down. The teen had black hair with three white lines cutting across the left side of his hair, gold eyes with two rings diminishing in size within the iris, and wore a black jacket that had white rectangles wrapping around the shoulders, a white dress shirt beneath the blazer with a silver cartoon skull acting as a tie, black slacks, and nice black shoes. He wore a ring that looked like the skull tie he had on close to his collar bone on both of his middle fingers.

The black-haired teen kept glancing at the teen that sat beside him as if wondering what they were doing during the lesson.

"…And only one DNA sequence separates us from the primates."

The male next to the fifteen-year-old was slightly thinner than he was, as if he didn't eat a lot. His hair was a pale pink, edging on a light purple, with a few long strands hanging in front his face like bangs, dull blue eyes, and wore blue jeans that edged on skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with the words "Death is only an illusion and not to be feared" stamped on the front in bold white print, and black tennis shoes.

He was doodling on a blank sheet of paper, drawing an accurate picture of the black-haired teen on his left side.

In the row behind them, a woman in her early twenties was watching the black-haired teen beneath her as he continued glancing at the pink-haired boy next to him. The woman was a good four inches taller than the neatly dressed boy and had long light caramel-colored hair reaching to the center of her back, sky blue eyes, and donned bell bottom jeans, a dark beige V-necked shirt with sleeves that went to the elbows and showed a small portion of her midriff, and wore deep brown cowboy boots.

_There seems to be something going on between them…_the blonde thought as she glanced to her right.

"Hey, Patty…."

"Giraffe, giraffe, giraffey raffe…" a girl a year younger than the black-haired teen and almost half the height of the blonde beside her hummed as she crudely colored in the picture of a messy giraffe she had obviously drawn.

The girl had short blonde hair cut to her ears, blue eyes and wore blue jean shorts, a red belly shirt, and also had on cowboy boots.

"Patty…!"

The young blonde paused, glancing beside her at the older blonde next to her.

"Whatcha need, Lizzy Liz?"

"Haven't you noticed a change in how Kid acts around Crona?"

The two stared at the black-haired teen in the row below them but after about thirty seconds, Patty apparently got bored and resumed drawing her giraffe as she hummed to herself.

"Souls….tasty…"

A row behind Liz, a boy Kid's age was asleep at his desk, using his arms as a pillow and smiling a little as he dreamed with a small line of drool dripping off the edge of his mouth. The sleeping teen was an inch taller than Kid with white hair that was swept to the left and wore black Tripp pants, a light green T-shirt with the words Deathbucks printed in brown letters on the front, and had on black and yellow shoes.

Next to the napping boy was a girl with dirty blonde hair what was tied in pigtails and green eyes who was reading a book with the deep black words "Legend of Excalibur" on the front which had a funny little man beneath the title that was wearing a tall white hat and holding a long cane. She wore loose maroon shorts, a light blue T-shirt, and dark white tennis shoes.

"…On reproduction, humans are not that different from how gorillas would attract a mate…"

Kid, who had been watching Crona work on his drawing once again, glanced ahead and observed as the teacher began to draw some more pictures on the blackboard.

"As for how one could tell whether it is truly love or merely an urge to mate is yet to be discovered, but most symptoms in humans are nervousness, rapid heartbeat, clammy hands…"

_Those are what I feel around Crona…._Kid thought as he peered at Crona out of the corner of his eye. _Can it be true, then? Do I love Crona?_

The black-haired teen shook his head as he looked ahead again.

_I must visit Father after class to discuss this matter._

* * *

Kid entered a large room that had a huge ornate mirror standing at the end of the white platform Kid walked on while a large expanse of sand covered the rooms' floor and appeared to be endless.

On either side of Kid were Liz and Patty, who were his friends and partners.

"Father." Kid addressed the strange being standing before the mirror stationed at the end of the room.

The being was unbelievably tall and its black body was jagged while the same skull Kid had on his rings and button shielded his face.

The figure turned at Kid's voice and raised a large white hand that looked like it was made of Styrofoam in greeting.

"Hi, hi!" he chirped cheerily. "What's the matter, Kid? Sup, Liz and Patty?"

"Sup, Shinigami-sama!" Patty replied with a salute as she grinned while Liz responded with a simple "hi."

Kid kept his face blank, already used to his father's habits as well as his partner's.

"Father, I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, what is it, my cute little Kid?"

"I think I may be in love."

"Good, good." Shinigami nodded, his body bouncing slightly. "May I ask who it is?"

"Crona."

It went quiet all of the sudden and as Shinigami stared silently at him, Kid couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Abruptly, Shinigami turned his back to his son.

"I forbid."

"B-but, Father-!"

"No retaliations, Kid." Shinigami turned to face Kid and the young Shinigami could tell he was angry. "Crona is the son of the witch Medusa Gorgon. He has Black Blood within him as well as the Demon Sword Ragnorok. He is bound to follow in his mother's footsteps."

"I know Crona, Father." Kid replied calmly. "He is nothing like Medusa."

"No. He cannot be trusted." Shinigami once again turned away from his son. "I forbid you from ever seeing that boy again."

"Father- -"

"End of discussion."

Kid looked like he wanted to say something else, but he let out a slow breath and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for your time, Father."

After that, Kid turned and quietly exited the room with Liz and Patty behind him.

* * *

It had been a week since Kid's conversation with his father. Everyone had noticed a subtle change in the young Shinigami's attitude, especially Crona.

Crona had noticed that Kid's smile was just a little bit sad, the way he walked was tenser than normal, and he seemed to be avoiding Crona by any means necessary.

Kid would lag behind after class so the others would go ahead or he would leave before any of them by summoning Beezlebub, his skateboard, from his hand. He wouldn't eat lunch with Crona or the others, choosing instead to eat alone. He would also spar with someone else even though he usually had Crona as a partner during training hour.

Being the sensitive soul he was, Crona wondered if maybe he had done something to make Kid mad at him. He didn't want to have his secret crush angry with him; he wouldn't know what to do.

One day after class with Stein, the silver-haired teacher sitting backward in the rolling chair, who was as usual smoking a cigarette and turning the large screw bolt going through his head as a means to clear his thoughts, Crona decided to ask why Kid was avoiding him.

Like usual, Kid packed up his things slowly with the other students piling out of the room. Kid waited for Crona to leave as well but when the pink-haired boy continued staying where he was, Kid glanced at Crona as he wondered why he was standing the same spot.

"U-um…Kid-kun…" Crona fidgeted a bit as he glanced to the side. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"My Father does not approve of our friendship." Kid answered truthfully, not taking his eyes off Crona.

Crona lifted his head slightly in surprise before he made a small "oh" in understanding.

Stein watched the two staring off in opposite directions, taking a slow drag of his cigarette, before he turned back to the chalkboard and began to write up notes for his next class.

"I still want us to be friends."

Kid partially glanced at Crona before he uncharacteristically scratched the back of his neck.

"My Father has forbidden it and he is able to see the entire city. There is no place where we we'll be able to meet without him- -"

The black-haired Shinigami stopped.

"There is one place."

Crona looked at Kid in confusion, the teen looking at him in response.

"My private rose garden. It is the only place shielded from my Father's radar. We could meet there without my Father knowing."

"L-like interlopers…?" Crona asked nervously, avoiding the Shinigami's gaze as he blushed faintly.

Kid gave a soft chuckle as he patted Crona's head.

"You're cute." he said as he turned and began to walk out of the classroom. "See you in my garden after class tomorrow."

Stein quietly watched Kid leave before he glanced at Crona with a small smile just as the pink-haired boy sank to his knees in surprise at what Kid had called him.

* * *

Like Kid had suggested, he and Crona visited each other in the young Shinigami's lavished rose garden like secret lovers. Both of them kept quiet because even though Shinigami couldn't see the garden with his mirror he still occasionally walked past it and Kid didn't want his father to find their hiding spot.

The dirty blonde and the white-haired boy both noticed a difference in how Kid was acting after a week and a half of their secret meetings. But the girl didn't like how close he and Crona were, deciding to confront Kid one day after class.

"Kid-kun."

Kid paused at the threshold and glanced behind him to see the girl and the boy walking toward him.

"Hello, Maka-san." he greeted as he faced the duo. "Soul-san."

The white-haired boy, Soul, averted his ruby eyes to the side.

"What do you want?"

"So, you seem really close with Crona." Maka said with a smile.

"We are friends." Kid stated matter-of-factly. "Why, don't you trust him?"

"Yes, I do." Maka said. "But, he seems_ too _close to you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's using you, dude." Soul responded, revealing sharp teeth when he spoke. "Sidling up so close to you, he wants to gain your trust just to be near Shinigami-sama."

"You think Crona is just using me to get close to Father?" Kid asked with hidden anger in his voice. "You don't have that much faith in Crona, do you?"

"He's Medusa's son." Maka explained as if that would simplify everything. "Ragnorok is within him as well as Black Blood."

"I can't believe you two." Kid said as he turned his back to the two. "Crona is your friend, too. Friendship is built upon trust. If you don't trust him, then I guess I can't trust you."

"Wait, Kid…" Maka started, reaching out a hand toward the Shinigami as Kid began to walk away but the black-haired teen ignored her.

Maka glanced at Soul hopelessly and the white-haired boy gave a shrug as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

* * *

"…And they're saying they don't trust you because you're the son of the witch Medusa."

Kid was pacing back and forth in front of Crona, telling the pink-hared boy about the conversation he had with Soul and Maka a few minutes before.

Crona watched the stressed Shinigami, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"U-um, Ki-Kid-kun…"

"Medusa's dead. I can't believe they truly think you'd follow in her footsteps."

"Kid-kun…"

"You're not like Medusa. You're totally different. Why can't they trust you like I do?"

"Kid-kun…!"

Kid heard Crona's soft exclamation and stopped his pacing as he looked at the pink-haired boy.

"Yes?"

"C-can I tell you something?"

Kid continued to watch Crona before he gave a slow nod.

"Yeah. Certainly."

Crona began to fidget even more, wiggling slightly in his seat as he wrung his hands together.

"I-I…Kid-kun….I….I really li-li-like you…."

Crona kept his gaze averted as Kid stared at him blankly like he didn't know how to respond to the confession.

The wind quietly blew around the duo and Crona finally risked a glance at Kid to see the young Shinigami still frozen in place.

"K-Kid-kun…?"

_Did he just…._Kid wondered as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

"Kid-kun?"

Crona started slightly when two arms were suddenly around him and he stayed stock still as Kid pulled back slightly.

"I really like you, too, Crona." the stripe-haired Shinigami said before he abruptly released Crona and slid back an inch or so away from where the pink-hared boy sat as he realized that what he had done was not Shinigami-like. "I'm sorry. I mean…"

The two looked away from each other before Kid suddenly grabbed Crona's left hand and sat beside the witch, placing his hand on top of Crona's.

"My apologies. I couldn't figure out any other way to express my joy at realizing that you returned my feelings for you."

"You like me?" Crona asked, shyly bringing his eyes up to meet Kid's.

"Yes. I think I've liked you for a while now."

"Th-that's good." Crona said as he straightened slightly. "Be-because I've li-liked you…"

Kid slowly leaned closer to Crona, as if not to alarm him, as he lightly tilted his head to the side.

"F-for a while now…"

Crona noticed that the proximity between him and the Shinigami had lessened to less than an inch but he did nothing to stop it, choosing instead to slowly close his eyes.

"Too…"

"Yo, Kid!" a voice abruptly called. "Ya in here? !"

The two instantly bolted apart, both of them blushing deeply as they rested their hands in their laps just as Maka and Soul strolled into the secret alcove the two sat in.

Maka instantly noticed the way Kid and Crona sat staring at the ground and wondered if something had happened between the two.

"Oh, Crona's here?" Soul asked when he spotted the quiet boy. "That's cool, I guess."

"I should go." Kid said as he stood up. "Father had a mission for me to do and I don't want to be late."

Crona instantly looked up, a look of complete mortification on his face, as if he wondered if he had done anything wrong.

"Um, Kid-kun?"Kid paused near the exit of the alcove, glancing back at Crona over his shoulder.

"The ball that's in a week…." Crona looked to the side as he began to fidget once more. "Will you come?"

"I don't know." Kid looked away. "My father will be there."

"Oh."

Maka glanced between the two, her hunch on something happening between the two becoming more clear, before she looked at Soul who shrugged when he caught her gaze.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Crona." Kid said as he began to walk away.

"Bye." Crona gave a short wave as he watched the Shinigami leave.

* * *

The week passed by quickly and the ball commemorating the founding of Death City was upon the citizens of the town, bringing along with it celebration.

"Maybe this time we'll actually be able to finish the dancing this time." Soul said to Maka who stood beside him in a fancy opal colored dress with her hair out of its natural pigtails while he wore a navy blue suit that had vertical stripes and a fancy red tie.

"Yeah. Medusa pretty much ruined it, huh?" Maka asked as she glanced at her partner before gazing back at the may people waltzing over the gold colored floor of the expansive ballroom while huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling and classical music played from an indiscernible source. "Maybe this time everyone can enjoy themselves."

"Well, almost everyone." Soul said.

"Huh?" Maka peered at her partner, wondering what he meant.

"Look." Soul pointed to the far end of the room and Maka looked in the direction he was pointing.

Standing near a wall by himself was Crona, dressed nicely in a navy blue, almost black, tux.

"He looks sad." Maka noted, watching as Crona stared at the ground with his hands folded in front of him.

"It's because Kid isn't here." Soul reminded.

"You think so?"

Soul nodded knowingly. "Yeah. It's obvious those two like each other."

The ornate double doors to the ballroom opened and Soul glanced toward it.

"Look at who just arrived."

Maka looked toward the doors to see Kid standing at the threshold wearing a nearly pressed black tux with a silver skull acting as a bow tie.

"I thought Kid wasn't coming because of his father." Maka said as Kid began to make his way through he crowd.

Soul shrugged.

Kid subtly glanced up at the small balcony his father stood at, watching the partygoers quietly, before he looked ahead again as he neared Crona.

"Hello."

Crona glanced up when he heard the greeting and was surprised to see Kid standing before him.

Kid held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Crona stared at Kid before he looked at the outstretched hand and gradually placed his hand in Kid's, allowing the young Shinigami to lead him to the center of the dance floor just as a slow dance came on.

Maka watched as the two began to dance, noticing that Crona gradually leaned his forehead against Kid's shoulder as he wrapped his arms loosely around the back of the Shinigami's neck while Kid rested his hands on Crona's hips. It was apparent that the two had their eyes closed peacefully and Maka had to smile a little bit.

"They really do love each other, don't they?"

Soul made a noncommittal noise as he shrugged and looked off to the side.

Shinigami watched Kid and Crona dancing and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Crona gave a content sigh, wrapping his arms around Kid tighter and burying his face deeper into the crook of Kid's neck.

Before either of them knew what happened, though, they were both pulled away from each other and Shinigami stood in front of Kid protectively as he glared at Crona.

"I told you to stay away from Crona." Shinigami said, glancing at his son out of the corner of his eye. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Father- -"

"We will discuss this later."

"Uh-oh." Maka said as she noticed the confrontation that was happening. "Things took a turn for the worse."

"Again." Soul muttered with a look of annoyance.

"As for you, son of the witch Medusa Gorgon…" Shinigami turned his attention back to Crona who cowered slightly at the intimidating Death God's stare. "You are never allowed near Kid again. Your schedule will also be rearranged to make certain you will not have any contact with Kid."

By then, practically everyone in the room had stopped dancing and were watching Shinigami practically scolding Crona.

"And Maka or Soul will act as your escorts to and from school. From here on, your relationship with my son is finished."

Kid didn't know what to say and he knew that even if he tried his father would ignore him. He gazed at Crona, who remained quiet, and began to silently urge the pink-haired boy to stand up for them.

Crona locked eyes with Kid but soon looked back at Shinigami only to fully look away a few seconds later.

_He won't do it… _Kid realized, his faith and hope in Crona standing up for their relationship beginning to fade. _Had it all been an illusion then?_

Kid gazed at the ground, holding his hands in front of him nervously.

Crona looked back at Kid, noticed his nervousness, and looked away again shamefully before he turned and ran out of the ballroom.

"Crona…!" Kid took a step after the fleeing Crona, but was stopped when Shinigami held out an arm to stop him.

"Let him go."

"But, Father- -" Kid stared at Shinigami in surprise.

"Meet me in the Death Room. We will discuss your punishment for disobeying my orders."

* * *

Five minutes later, Kid and Shinigami were alone in the Death Room and Shinigami was pacing while Kid stood silently before him.

"Your rose garden has been secured and you will not be able to go there without my knowing."

"But, Father- -"

"And you will also be watched 24/7 to make sure that you do not meet up with that Crona boy."

"B-but…but that's not fair!" Kid protested as he took a small step closer to Shinigami.

"It is too fair." Shinigami stopped pacing and faced his son with a serious expression on his normally unreadable face. "You went against my wishes. If you comply with these rules for a while, then I may loosen some of the limitations I have set on you."

"I know you're trying to protect me, Father." Kid said as he stared at his dad calmly. "But I've been wondering something."

"What is that?"

"Is it because Crona is a witch that you don't trust him or the fact that he's a boy?"

Shinigami remained silent for a while, obviously shocked by the question, before he shook his head.

"That's irrelevant right now."

"Why the hell is it irrelevant that I fell in love with a witch when you fell in love with a fucking human? !"

Shinigami went speechless, unable to respond to the statement Kid had said, and Kid stared challengingly at his father as if waiting for him to reply.

When he didn't, Kid turned heel and began to stride out of the Death Room as he muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

Liz glanced toward the door when she heard it open and saw Kid walking toward her and Patty.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked as her partner stormed past her.

Kid continued to grumble furiously to himself, using his hands in angry gestures as he went along.

Liz and Patty watched the young Shinigami walk further down the long hallway.

"That bad, huh?" Liz questioned.

'Kid is pissed!" Patty giggled. "He's pissed!"

* * *

Crona sat on the corner of the porch that lead to Maka's apartment with his arms wrapped around his knees and his forehead resting against them.

He was waiting for Maka or Soul to return home as he didn't have a key to the apartment and it was locked.

"You're an idiot, Crona." A gruff voice said as the owner pounded a white fist against Crona's head. "You should've said something back at the ball!"

The voice speaking was coming from a black body rearing up from Crona's shoulder blades with a large white X across its face and large white ping pong eyes with a tiny X in place of a pupil. The being was small, more than half of Crona's height, and slightly muscular.

"You offended Kid!"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Crona mumbled, moving his head slowly back and forth. "Kid probably doesn't want to see me after that anyway."

"What are you saying? !" the form continued hitting Crona's head in an attempt to get his attention.

"Just leave me alone, Ragnorok."

"Are you even listening to me? Crona. Hey, Crona!"

* * *

After about a week, Maka and Soul both noticed a difference in Kid's behavior. Maka noticed that Kid looked depressed, he didn't seem to be paying attention in class and he appeared to be thinking about something else, and always seemed to choose eating alone rather than eating with her, Soul, and the others.

Soul had also noticed that Crona seemed to be acting the same way, sometimes choosing to skip school and even eating.

After a few more days, Maka and Soul became annoyed with the two's reaction. They arranged to meet Liz and Patty to discuss a plan on how to get the two back together.

"This is getting annoying." Maka said as she, Soul, Patty, and Liz stood in the school courtyard after class one day. "We need to get them to make up."

"Anyone got any plans?" Soul asked as he looked around the small group.

"Ooh, ooh! I do!" Patty raised her hand as she bounced up and down. "I do!"

"What's your plan, Patty?" Maka questioned.

"Okay, first, we need a giraffe!"

The trio stared at Patty quietly for a few seconds before they looked at each other.

"Okay, anyone have another plan?" Soul asked.

"I have one." Maka said. "But one of you might have to convince Shinigami-sama to let Kid-kun come with you."

* * *

Kid sighed as he continued working on the homework Stein had assigned that day in the Death Room with his father.

"This is for the best, Kid." Shinigami said as he watched his son work. "One day you'll forget all about Crona just like he'll forget about you."

"Yes, Father." Kid said dully, not looking up from the sheet in front of him.

"Shinigami-sama?"

Shinigami looked toward the entrance of the Death Room to see Liz walking toward them.

"Ah, Liz. What do you need?"

"Can I borrow Kid?"

Shinigami glanced at Kid before he looked back at Liz.

"Sure." Shinigami nodded and Kid stood up, walking toward his partner. "As long as he's back here before- -"

"Eight." Liz smiled with a nod as she steered Kid out of the Death Room. "I know."

* * *

"Where are we going, Liz?" Kid asked as he allowed his partner to lead him to the outskirts of Death City.

"It's a secret." Liz said. "Just keep your eyes closed."

Kid sighed, but kept his eyes closed as he felt the cobblestone road change to sand.

"Liz…"

Liz said nothing as they continued to walk through the sand.

"Liz, wouldn't it be easier to use Beezlebub and not just walk to wherever it is we're going?"

"We're not that far now."

Kid went silent once more, waiting for Liz to tell him when he could look. The next thing he knew he was falling and soon hit a hard patch of sand.

"What the hell, Liz? !" Kid opened his eyes only to be surprised to see Crona standing a few feet away. "Crona?"

"H-hi, Kid." Crona waved shyly.

Kid glanced around to see that he was in some kind of pit that was twelve feet deep and spotted Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty standing at the top of the hole. He gave a mild glare at the foursome and raised his right hand in preparation to summon Beezlebub.

Maka abruptly held up a thick dictionary as she gave Kid a threatening look.

Kid realized what Maka meant by that and slowly lowered his hand before glancing away from Crona, understanding what the four had planned.

"You know you two can't leave until you make up." Maka said when she noticed that it was apparent Kid and Crona were not going to talk without prompting.

Kid kept his gaze away from Crona who was doing the same

"I can't believe you didn't stand up for us during the dance."

Crona perked up slightly when he heard Kid's voice.

"I was waiting for you to say something. It disappointed me when you didn't. I began to think maybe what we had wasn't….real. When Father told me that I could never see you again, I became really frustrated. I wondered why he had to discriminate against us when we liked what we had. It frustrated me even more, though, when you didn't stand up to Father during the ball. Why didn't you say anything? Was I not worth it? Were you deceiving me and playing with my heart? I just didn't know what to think."

Kid folded his arms over his chest as if he were insecure.

"It made me question everything about us and I hated feeling so insecure about it."

Crona glanced at Kid over his shoulder, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he realized how stupid he had been, before he crouched down slightly as black dragon-like wings burst up from his shoulder blades and he soared into the sky, surprising Maka, Soul, and the others.

"Where is he going?" Soul asked as he and the others watched Crona fly back toward Death City.

* * *

Shinigami flipped to another view of Death City as he searched for Kid's whereabouts since it was close to eight.

"Shinigami-sama!"

Shinigami glanced behind him only to be surprised to see Crona flying toward him.

"Shinigami-sama, I need to talk to you." Crona said as he landed a few feet away from Shinigami.

"Crona- -"

"No, I want you to listen to me." Crona folded his wings as he took a step closer to the Death God. "I understand that you hate me because I'm the child of Medusa and I have Black Blood within me. But that doesn't give you the right to forbid me and Kid from seeing each other. I love Kid. I really do."

Crona placed a hand against his chest.

"And I would never ever betray him. If I ever thought such things, I'd sooner kill myself. So, please, just give me a chance to prove myself to you."

* * *

"I think he went this way." Liz said as she and the others trotted up the steps leading to a large building that looked like a fun house.

Just as they reached the top of the steps, the group stopped when they saw Crona walking out of the building's entrance.

"Crona." Kid said as he went closer to the pink-haired boy. "What happened?"

"I talked to your dad." Crona smiled a little. "I convinced him to let us be together."

Kid smiled a little, obviously relieved and happy.

"That's wonderful, Cro- -"

Before Kid could finish, Crona suddenly pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss that lasted a good twenty seconds.

When the two pulled apart, Crona smiled.

"I love you, Kid."

Kid gave a sigh as he returned the smile.

"Love you, too, Crona."

* * *

Four years later…

Kid and Crona were walking home one day after having a dinner date. After four years of dating, Shinigami had decided to trust the two being together. And four years had changed Kid, who was now six foot one, and Crona who was five foot nine.

"Hey, Cro." Kid said as the two walked, swinging Crona's hand lightly back and forth "Can we stop by the rose garden? I left a book there that I need for class."

"Sure." Crona grinned slightly as he gave a nod. "I don't mind."

The two made their way to Kid's private rose garden and Crona waited at the entrance while Kid went inside to grab his book.

"Hey, Crona. Can you come here for a second?"

Wondering what Kid could possibly need, Crona walked deeper into the garden and soon found Kid in the alcove where the witch had first confessed four years ago with his back to Crona.

"Um…Kid-kun?"

Kid turned to face Crona, holding something small between his hands, and gave a small smile.

"Crona, I want to tell you something I've been wanting to do for a while now."

Crona watched as the Shinigami suddenly knelt down on one knee, lifting up one of his hands to reveal a small velvet box. The pink-haired teen gave a small gasp when Kid opened the box to reveal a tiny diamond ring resting within a satin pillow.

"Marry me, Crona. You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know."

Crona smiled happily and abruptly leapt at Kid, surprising the Shinigami and knocking him to the ground.

"Yes!" the witch said, burying his face in Kid's neck. "Yes, Kid-kun!"

* * *

**I am now officially in love with this pairing. It's just so damn cute. :3 I love Crona as a boy because he IS a boy. NOT a girl! DX I hate when people say that. So don't go saying "Crona's a girl!" because I have proof that he's a boy. I dare all to challenge me on his gender!  
**

**I don't own the line that Kid says when he asks Crona to marry him. Actually that came from Love Story, so Taylor Swift owns the lines. :) Anyway, my rant is now over. :3**

**Read and Review, please.**


End file.
